Falling In Love for an Eternity
by Sweet Cherry Sakura
Summary: Sakura is the family air to her next generation,she's only 16 and her friends Sasuke is 10.One day she never changes by her appearance and almost is emortal but she goes into a sleep,Sasuke her chavalier waits for her until she wakes again.blood
1. Chapter 1

**Falling In Love:Chapter 1**

**Main Characters:SasukexSakura,NejixTenten,OC(I don't know how to spell that)**

**Time Change(Its in the Mid 1900's and it is like Blood Plus)**

**And it has SakuraxSasuke Chavalier ove relationship,kinda'**

**

* * *

**

_"Amshel what will we do?_"_She said running in her mid-night blue gown._

_He follows her on till the end of the gate,"You must go, he's coming now go!You must go._"

_She looked at him with intence eyes full of sadness,"Thank you my loyal chevalier, but there is only one thing I can do before I go. . ._"

_He looked at her then her eyes were half open then closing as she was getting closer,he leaned down and their lips touched only to be seperated._

_"Go you must survive for the sake of your child, now hurry._"_she looked at him,"I love you. . .forever_"

_She looked back at him and she was gleaming with tears as she ran._

_She ran to the end of the gate and came to a brutle stop when she heard a frantic yell, this only made her run faster._

_A figure came from beyond her and shadowed over the distance she had, she looked at with horror._

_"Why won't you just leave us alone!why won't you just leave. . ._"_she slowly looked up to the persons face._

_It stared at her,"My dear, you won't get away. . ._" _then in the midst she screams._

_The body of the chavalier lay there and cringe at the pain as he lifts his head._

_"I'm sorry I failed you,I'm so sorry. . ._"

* * *

There lay a fresh coat of sweat hanging on the edge of her face, she burst up as she opens her eyes. 

"That women looks like me,who is she. . ." she gets out of bed and looks out the window.

She sees her trust-worthy friend and her face soon lights up and she runs to the door.

When she gets to the door knob her hand stops only to hear someone talking.

She can only hear littile words,"Take him to his room and get him ready to meet her."

Sakura was listening until she head the foot steps coming closer,"I've got to get dressed,eeee!"she said in her littile whisper.

The foot steps stopped and then the door knob jiggled and someone knocked.

"Sakura come out you need to meet the head master in the garden."said a voice coming from on the other side of the door.

She finished getting the rest of her dress put on"Hold on I'll be right there!"she then put her shoes on.

Sakura ran to the door and went down the huge stairs that lead to the bottom of the tiled floors.

She soon stepped out the door and hurried into the garden, she stopped to see no one was there yet and so she picked the red rose.

The thorn had cut her skin,"Ow. . ."she said in a small voice then it quickly healed.

Footsteps were heard coming on the stonehedge floor then came a man and a boy.

Sakura looked up at the man and boy,"Kakashi who is this boy?" she said looking at the young boy.

He smiled and said"This is Sasuke and he will be your new best friend. "she looked at the boy.

"Why do you have red eyes, they're a very akward color." she said looking to see the boys expression.

" "he just looked at her and then he looked away.

"Well then i'll just leave you two alone, go ahead and show Sasuke around, will you."said Kakashi.

She nodded then walked on a few stepes then stopped and turned back to see that he would not come.

"Hurry Sasuke come now." but all he did was stand there and then walked past her.

Then only she stood there 'Hes such a wierd boy' she thought as she walked on.

* * *

Three senbon lay on the ground as heavy breathing played in the wind, Sasuke was panting at the same time his hands layed on his nees.

"No, no, no!" sakura yelled at him as she picked up the three senbon "Your supposed to hold them like this,"she said placing them in position.

Sasuke picked his head up and then growled at her meddling "I need a break" he said seeing her reaction.

"No, try it again and get it right"she said nodding "you know you could try a least acting like my friend."

"I don't want to be your friend, you can leave me alone" he said shoving past her as he walked.

Sakura stood there for a second then looked at the ground with sorrow full eyes,then she poped her head up and looked back.

"You should've just lied you know. . ."she looked at his back while he walked forward, then he stopped.

His head turned back sideways alittile then he spoke"You don't know what its like to have everything taken away from you,do you?"

Sakura gasped at this"I, . . . didn't know that you felt that way"she said as she took a step forward, he shook his head"don't come any closer..."He closed his eyes shut.

"Oh sasuke. . ."she said from behind him,he turned around and was pulled into a hug"I don't know what you mean Sasuke but it must be horrable. . .I'm sorry" sasuke was feeling sad.

"Do you feel better now sasuke?" she said as she let him go"Yeah" he said while he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry that something happened to you like that. . ."She walked to the bed and sat down"I don't have any family except Kakashi. . ."he turned around to look at her"I didn't think that someone would understand me at all" he listened to what she said "but now that I have you, I think that you could also be my family too..." she said as she lookd at him.

"Thats why no one ever liked me until now. . .so thank you for telling me that ,I finally know that I'm not alone sasuke. . ."she stood up"can you and I be friends Sasuke?"

He looked at her and then nodded"I think we can" he said as he went to the door and stopped when"wait for me please. . .please wait I'll come with you"She said taking hisleft hand,then she smiled as he looked at her"Let's go to the garden,come on Sasuke"he was pulled down the hall with her hand still in his.

After awhile he was getting very red"Sakura could you let go of my hand now?" she looked at him"wait until we get to the garden sasuke" she smiled again"besides we're friends now, right" he nodded.

The garden was filled with trees of flowers and bushes full of red roses,birds curped as they could hear footsteps coming.

Sakura let go of his hand then ran to the bushes and squated down to get the red rose.

"Sasuke, tell me do you think that maybe one day you and me can go across the world and live in a castle with me or live on a lake"he looked at her"maybe" he said as he stood up and walked on the garden.

Sakura stood and walked on behind him"One day we'll go okay just you and me" she smiled then stopped then went on "Sasuke stop" he looked behind him to see that she had stopped.

"Can you hear thhat women sing. . ." she looked everywhere"No,what women is singing?" sasuke wondered.

"Nothing,nevermind the music stopped" she walked on again as sasuke followed 'what was she talking about,what women?'he wondered until he bumped onto Sakura and fell on his butt, "ow, . . . " he said groning as he touched his head"Why did you stop" he looked up"I just remembered something Sasuke, it will be the full moon tomorrow"

"Oh"he said as he got up"I'm tired sasuke I'll be in my room if you need me. . ."she said as she walked to the door slowly,then she stopped"Sasuke don't forget we promised, one day. . ."she said as she went through the door and closed it slowly.

"One day Sakura, maybe when I'm older"he said nonchantly as thehis hair blew in the wind "one day, for sure"then he walked on.

* * *

"Miss Sakura, its time for the moon to come up" said one of the maids that was supposed to remind her"I'm coming"she went to the door and walked past the maid.

"Thank you for reminding me"she said as she told the made to go away.

"I love this moon its so beautiful"she said as she sat down on thegardens stone steps"I think its beautiful too"she looked around.

"Do you now Kakashi?" she said as she laughed alittile"Sure I do"he said hanging from the tree.

"You shouldn't be doing that one day you'll really fall,and i'm going to laugh"she giggled.

He climbed down the tree and said"no I won't because i've practiced alot"and he walked over to her.

He sat down and looked at the scenery "Kakashi whats the real reason that you came out here?"she said looking the side of his face.

"How are you and Sasuke doing?" she looked away"We're really different from eachother but we're so much alike."

"One day you two maybe the best of friends and then you'll be inseperable from one and other."Kakashi said.

"Sakura I need you to marry someone by the time i'm gone so that you may have the next generation of this family."Sakura looked at him"What?"she stood up.

"Kakashi why would I do that in such a short time?" he stood up and walked forward"So that this family may go on,and I have someone in mind for you."he turned around to face her.

She sat down"Who is he?"she said looking into air"His name is Itachi Uchiha and his family was just killed except for him and his brother"she looked at him now.

"I would like to meet him tomorrow,so that I can get to know him abit,before I am finally his fiance."she said then walked inside before he could say anything else.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't even know."she whispered as she walked up the stairs and followed it to the door of her room.

She felt a tear fall as she walked to her bed,she put her hand on her cheek and felt it fall on the rim of her face.

"Sakura are you okay?"she looked at the person who owned the voice"Sasuke what are you doing here?"he walked down and sat on her side of the bed.

"I was worried about what you were doing when you weren't in your room."she looked at him,and smiled"thank you for being here for me Sasuke."he looked supriesed.

"Your welcome Sakura now get some sleep."She nodded "Sasuke will you stay with me tonight?" he looked at her with tainted cheeks"Why?"he asked.

"I feel very different without you,. . .I mean right now"she said"please stay with me."If that is what you want"he walked over to the bed and layed down on it.

"Thank you Sasuke I really. . .epreciate it,goodnight" she said as she rapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Goodnight Sakura"he said as he looked up her solem face that were closed"See you tomorrow."then he drifted of into sleep.

* * *

**AN"What did you think of it?" i loved it but tell me and in the next chapter Sakura heres music and goes to the tower and Sasuke finds Sakura on the ground crying.**

**Well if anyone has any good ideas then send them please.**


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2

* * *

The birds were churping,bees were buzzing, and a beautiful voice was singing, a girl was swaying with it.The music stopped and she kept on dancing only because she still heard it in her head,it seemed she could only keep on doing it until she came to a faint stop.She suddenly lost her balance and fell until she had the instinct feeling to grab on to something.

She oustreched her hand and squized it tight when she felt soft fabric to hold onto,she breathed heavily only just noticing that the fabric moved.She openned her eyes and looked up and saw a masculine face that was looking back with dark handsom locks that played on his cheecks.It seemed to be that this was some view that would make you drop dead if you ever saw it.She balanced herself and the man played a part in it by holding her up to help.She moved up and looked at the ground when she only thought that maybe this stranger would let her go.She didn't want to see their face because she was embaresed to see what might happen next fearing the worst.

Her breathing became softer and she thought that this crazy uncontrolable feeling would go away.Other breathing was heard from above her,she dare not look because she might not want to look away.She falsely denied that thought and looked up slowly.This was something that she feared. . .she felt like. . .she didn't need to pull away because this seemed like something to look at.She smiled slowly and looked to see that this man looked familiar.

The man looked at her then saw that he didn't need to give any more assistance to help her so he let go of her hand.He looked at her face as it she slowly smiled in aprecciation as it seemed,thought.The moment felt awkward and she looked like she was embarassed about something.

This woman was so interesting to him eventhought he possed no know knowledge of who she was so he spoke to introduce himself as a kind gesture.

"Hello,my lady what might your name be?" he decided that it would be to him that she would announce herself before him.She looked at him and the smile got smaller.

"I am Sakura, the lady of the Haruno manchine."she said as she finally looked at him with acurrency.(I don't know what that means-acurrency.)

The man smiled and then gestured her to take his hand."Would you like me to walk with you?" she looked at him and she then thought that maybe she should.

Sakura nodded and then looked down at his his hand then placed hers on it, they walked on until they came upon a place where flowers layed upon their site and a lake took over the land.Sakura let go of his hand and ran towards the flowers as she then picked one up and walked onto the river.

The man looked up at the horisun "If I could stay anywhere in the world it would be here with someone to look at the sun with and live for all enternity." he looked back to her only to see that she was not listening.

"This day is very unfortunate for you and I to meet because,well. . .I can't tell you why." She looked at the hurisun while she sat on the ground legs to her side.

"People in this world will never end up on this world like that dream you say of,it will always stay the same and never change."she looked at him.

"Why would want to believe in something like that when your the only who makes your own decisions in this life?"he said as he moved forward.

"Because that's how it will always be...just like you and I."She finally looked up.

"Your a very nice man and if we ever get the chance to meet again then maybe you could visit me and maybe even stay with someone like me,"she stood up.

She took his hand and placed something in it, and closed it back up."Take this and make sure that if you ever see me again you'll know who I am."

He looked at her before she let go of his hand and ran off.

He called out her name and she would not call back only running even faster.

"Sakura. . .I'll remember her name."then he looked at the jewel fragment that she left with him.

"I wish that the girl i'm marrying will be like her."

* * *

The gates to the garden were closed and then openned as a white car came through them.It rolled up onto the side of the house and the driver came to sideof the car and openned it for the person whi came out.

"This is the Haruno household I believe."said the old man that came out of the car.

"Yes sir the same place where master Itachi will be living in the future."said the driver.

"Ahum,so it seems."He walked to the door and a maid openned it up,then he walked on to the dinning area and then stopped and sat down on the furniture.

"Mr.Haruno will proceed with you in a moment sir,"said the maid that walked out of the room soon on.

"This 'Sakura' i've heard so much about is suitable to marry my master."he said as he heard a suprised answer behind him.

"She sounds like it to me and besides she is the girl we found years ago."Kakashi said as he walked over and sat down behind him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Kakashi,just like you use to."he said laughing at the memories.

"And your not supposed to talk about her,atleast not here, you know that Kakashi."the man whispered.

"Shes out somewhere and I'm sure she'll be here anymin-" "I am already here Kakashi ... "she said as she walked up to the man and bowwed.

"Excuse me for my late absence father."she sat down from across them.

"May I ask where Itachi is?"asked Kakashi.The man looked at him,"oh yes, I forgot to tell you this but he already took another car here so that he might be early."

Sakura looked up"Where do you think he went?"she said "He might be in the garden,you could check there."she shacked her head,no.

"Um. . . can you get him I don't want to go to the garden its really warm."he nodded.

Kakashi looked at her for a minute,"Alright I guess but you 'll have to give him a tour of the palace."

"Alright then I'll go get him for you,"said the old man as he got up and walked to garden.

"Kakashi what did you mean when you found me years ago?"sakura said as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Nothing really, only that you were greeted . . .or how do I put this," then came the old man with someone behind him.

"Here he is" Kakashi said then he he continued"Sakura I will explain to you later and we'll finish our talk later."

She looked over to the man and the person who was behind him.

"This is Itachi the former person that will be marrying you my lady."he moved out of the way.

There stood the exact same person that she had seen that afternoon,standing right in her home.

The man she saw was Itachi the one that she would have to marry.

He locked eyes with her and then realized that she was the person that he was also supposed to marry and that they were going to be married.

"You... your Itachi?" she said as she stood up.

"Sakura. . ."he said as ran up to her.

"You two know eachother?"Kakashi said as he looked at them"Sakura met me in the forest just awhle ago. . ." she finished ". . .and we never knew that we we're going to be married."

A sound came from the other side of the room, Sasuke had walked in and heard what Sakura just finished saying.

The fact that his brother was there didn't make it any better.

"Sasuke. . .what "Sakura couldn't say anything.

"Sasuke how have you been, my dear brother."Itachi said with a smirk.

Sakura looked at him"You two are brothers?"Itachi looked back at her.

"Yes and I haven't seen him since he left after the familys tragic death."he said while he looked back at him.

"Sasuke why are you so mad."Sakura said as she looked at how he was looking at Itachi.

"Because my own brother killed my clan."Sasuke said as he stood there looking at the ground.

"Itachi is this true?"she said as she looked at him with confusion.

He smiled, "Yes."

* * *

Sorry that I didn't do the scene where Sakura was found crying.But this was good,review and send ideas. 


	3. Finding the Truth

Chapter 3

**Animelover XD-I hope you really like these chapters and this chapter is deticated to you,thanks for the review and enjoy!**

I hope you all like this because I might be doing another story if you don't, it might be posted on my page showing what its about.D

* * *

_Before-_

_"Sasuke why are you so mad._"_Sakura said as looked at how she was looking at Itachi._

_"Because my own brother killed my clan._"_Sasuke said as he was looking at the ground._

_"Itachi is this true?_"_she said as she looked at him with confusion._

_He smiled,"Yes._"

-

-

-

The room was filled with silence and everyone looked at Sakura,her expression was sad and she herself was wondering what to do.Sakura was looking at the ground and all she did was sqeeze her hands so that she might not yell as for him to explain himself.

"Itachi come with me,please."she lifted her head and looked at him with serious emerald eyes.

He was silent for a moment, he finally agreed to follow her to wherever she might take them.

'**Is he going to lie to me or will he tell the truth?He'll explain either way,even if I have to delay the proposal.'**

Sakura tightened her fist again but tighter to where it was white.Itachi noticed this and looked the other way.

They both went up the stairs and stopped in the middile of the hallway that lead to a quiet room that had a violet bed,white shades, a wooden floor, and had a couch and two chairs.

"Itachi, in the madder that has happened what do mean when you said that you killed your clan?"she walked on and stood facing the window.

He watched as she moved towards the window while he faced her back,"I will tell you what happened and the truth,so that you will not see me as a different person."

"Go on,"she said in a low voice,then she turned and sat down to here what he had to say.

"It was an assinged mission that I was to attend and so that day was the day that my own parents told me that they never really loved me.My father was a very generous man only,you see he was one person that you never wanted to rely on.His name was Fugaku Uchiha and his wife was Mikoto Uchiha who was probably the only person that any of us could talk to,if we ever had problems or we just needed to talk with someone, she was that person."he waited to see if she would say anything, but no answer.

He continued,"It was the day Sasuke and I were supposed to leave to go to Germany so that we might go on and go to a private school."Sakura interupted."Just get to the point where you said that you killed your entire clan,"she stood up and continued,"because it seems that this sounds like nothing to do with what your supposed to be explaining."

She walked up closer to him and he looked back at her trying to figure out what she might be thinking,"Itachi, you are the person that I might want to spend my life with but now it seems that if you don't say something to me now, I'll have to send you out of here. . . "she looked back down"so please tell me the truth."then she went back to sit back down.

"Sakura don't think of me as some monster but the truth is that the night my clan died was my fault was because the party they had gone to was an assasination planned by a man that was not to be toyed with and as I said my father was the same way so now that I wasn't there, they all died from a bombing and now. . .now"he stopped.

"Now what Itachi..."he finished"Sasuke thinks that its my fault that I knew about this and did nothing to save them."

"Itachi do you blame yourself for not saveing them ?" he looked at her and headed for the door.

"Answer me Itachi now,so that I know,tell me no-"he cut in"No I don't regret anything because I wanted them to die." and with that he left and Sakura was left there standing dumbfounded and thought of regret because she thought that maybe their eranged marriage proposal might be something she would like.Now that this has happened she would leave and run with no hesitation.

Sakura burst out crying but she tried to be quiet so that she might not let the people down stairs know where she was going.

She ran as fast as she could,down the stairs and walked slowly to the door and silently openned it.

Someone was heard from behind her and she could here them say something but she fled out past the garden and ran to wherever her feet took her.

"Sakura, wait, come back!" someone said that and that was all she heard before she went so deep into the forest that she couldn't hear them anymore.

"I've got to keep running,running from everything and everyone even if that means leaving. . ."she ran on and then she fell and scrached her knee.

Sakura stared at it until she noticed that it was healing,"Whats happening to my leg oh my god!"she put her hand over it and waited for a second then looked.

"Its healed theres nothing there whats happening. . ."she cried again still remembering why she was running and was stuck in that situation.

Soon she came to where she could see an old tower that looked like it had been there for years,she slowly walked forward and stepped onto the stone steps that lead up to the old tower.Sakura was confused and amazed at how this was here,I mean Kakashi never said that there was anything like this here.Sakura scooted against the wall and put her head on her arms and her face looked forward as there was nothing there.

"I'm such a freak and no one understands me,my life shouldn't have to be this way. . ."

"but it is and theres nothing you can do about can you. . .?"said a voice from above.

Sakura looked at where she heard the voice and all she could see was a figure of a female that was hovering out of the window.The woman was sitting on the side of the window and she looked like she had dark rose hair and she had aqua green that had a tint of blue in them eyes that were beautiful.The girl began to sing and all I could do was dance and sway with the song until I started to hum the tune and then we were the melody ourselves.

Finally we stopped and we looked at eachothers beauty but we couldn't exactly see what we both truley looked like from where we stood.

"What is your name?"I yelled at her seeing if she would answer."I don't have one. . ."I heard this to be true because from then on we were friends and she told me that she had been locked in the tower for a very long time.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that but at least you don't have my life. . .I hate it but there is someone that truely understands me,because he really is a true friend."

"Can you give me a name. . .?"said the young girl from the tower,"I think that we should call you something beautiful like me,I'm named after a flower,Sakura, thats my name."

"Your name is lovely and so are you. . .Sakura. . ."she smiled from what I could see."What if I could call you Rose would that make you happy?"I yelled back.

"I like that but does it mean something. . .?"The rose haired girl asked,I looked at her"Its a flower also and its much bettter than my name to."

She from that day we were friends and she almost looked like me with minner details that looked much better than mine.

Rose was like my real sister,in fact we such best friends that I promised her that I would set her free so that she can live with me and sasuke.I told her that she could come to my wedding in the future as a suprise.But that day never came because when I went back to the house I called off the wedding so that I would find the right person and not him,I dare say his name.

Years past by and I never grew or got older,one day I was going to the lake with Sasuke so that we could enjoy the day together.

The sun was so bright and there wasn't very many fish that were swimming today.My whole world was spinning because years back when I broke off the proposal Kakashi had been mad at me and almost everytime we talk he always says that I would need to get married but I wanted to be with the right person and not just some person that I don't even know.

My mind was calm and Sasuke was rowwing the boat and everything seemed so quiet he wouldn't talk to me,he's been like that ever since that day his brother was suposed to marry me.I looked down at the bottom of the boat as it seemed to interst me,in my own thoughts.

"Sasuke isn't it a beautiful day?"Itried to start a conversation or else this would be the end of us.

Sasuke looked up from where he was watching"Whatever you say Sakura. . ."then he just sat there for what seemed like forever until I spoke again.

"Sasuke, do you think that I;m different from others. . .,"I said as I started to feel sad like on that day,". . .like I don't belong here?"

I could feel him look at me but I didn't look up because if he ever saw me I would feel even sadder by his expression.

"No Sakura."He said as he sat there again not even acting like he cared,so I stood up so that this time he would listen and try careing.

"Sakura you'll fall don't mov-"he stood up and I fell against his chest firmly and he held me,all I could hear was his chest beating.

"Sasuke why is it that my heart beats as the same as your heart does too but I'm the same and I never change?"Icried into his chest.

''Sakura. . ."he put his hand under my chin and looked at my face and wiped the long tear that strolled down my cheeck.

"Sasuke what do you think of me?"he stood there and brought my face closer.

I didn't want to think of what he might say,all I did was what my mind told me to do and I did just that.

All I could see was his brothers face and I tried not to but it kept on getting closer,I panicked and pulled my face to the sid and closed my eyes.

"I can't. . . I just can't Sasuke I just can't, i'm so sorry take me back home please. . ."I couldn't bare to see his handsom face.

"Sakura, i'm sorry I didn't think-''

''I feel the same way but you don't understand not now. . .maybe even never"I whispered the lasy three words but I don't think he heard me.

"Let me go please . ..please" but he would not''Sasuke let me go'',he still would not so I submitted to him and let him hold me,"Sakura just let me hold you for awhile. .."and the night came and I had fell unconcious in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to see that I was back in my room and I was sleeping in my bed.I looked over next to me and I was in the arms of Sasuke.

''Sasuke. . .uh"I held my head up and then I felt that it was tense so I put my head back down,it felt so good to be in his arms.

I closed my eyes and when I openned them other eyes met with mine and kept looking at them.

"Sasuke did I wake you?" I looked at him,''no. . .just that you have such beautiful eyes. . .''I blushed and looked at his, they were quiet dark and they were very sad for some reason.

"Thank you and you have such dark and mesterious eyes sasuke. .."he looked at me with a questionong look.

''I mean there very wonderous in a good way,sorry. . ."Then he sat up while I just layed there with my eyes closed and I was smiling.

He looked back at me,"its ok there ment to be that way. . ."then I felt the bed shift and he must've walked to the bathroom.

(Note-they're still in the clothes they wore yesterday)

I heard water running but it must've been hot water because after Sasuke had come out there was steam in the air.

He was already dressed and had been ready for something.

''Sasuke did you bring me to my room?"I asked him but I just wanted to see what he might say,"yes Sakura is that okay. . ."he stood there and he was so mature looking as fine as he did it made me blush but I like bushing,It makes me feel shy although."Sakura. . .are you ok?"I'm so stupid,"Yeah,sorry just thinking thats all. . ." and then I fell back into my pillow while my heart was beating faster I wonder why, beat ...beat .. beat.beat,beat,faster and faster until I was calm again.

"Hey Sasuke tomorrows your birthday isn't it!"I burst up and I smiled even wider and realized that I was acting like an idiot but It will be Sasukes birthday so I didn't care.

I jumped out of bed and past Sasuke and into my closet and I shut the door and got ready,oh I forgot,"Sasuke go ahead without me I'll comeout later!"Iyelled from behind the door.

"I'll wait for you Sakura."I heard and then I realized that I truely had a good friend."Thank you Sasuke!Now wait and see what dress I'll wear!"Iyelled back.

I must've taken forever or something but when I found the dress I saw, I was absolutely in love with it.

''Sasuke, hold on I'm almost done. . ."and then I openned the door and Sasuke looked like he was about to fall out of the chair.

"How do you like it. ..(giggle)"He looked at me and he answered"You should wear that for the party tonight and you'll get everybodys attention."

I was so happy that I ran and jumped into his arms which held me up.''Thank you Sasuke''then he twrulled me around and set me down on my feet.

I pecked him on the cheek and ran to the door to see Rose so that I'll tell her about the party thats tonight it will be a suprise for Sasuke.

I'll set her free tonight.

* * *

**Do you think that Sasukes suprise will actually turn out to be a surprise? well next time.**


	4. The Suprise

Chapter 4

**Animelover101-thanks for reading and keep reviewing,thanks!**

**ChibiSakuraUchiha-Thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

**_From last time-_

_''How do you like it . . .(giggle)_''_He looked at me and then he answered''You should wear that to the party tonight and you'll get everybody's attention._''

_I was so happy that I ran and jumped into his arms which me up."Thank you Sasuke_''_then he twirlled me around and set me down on my feet._

_I pecked himon the cheek and ran to the door to see Rose so that I'll tell her about the party thats tonight it will be a suprise for Sasuke._

_I'll set her free tonight._

_-_

_-_

_-_

I ran down the hall and around eveey corner,going through every room silently and finally I found a key that looked like the lock from the towers key.

'Rose will love the party,I just know it!'thought Sakura as she ran through the garden and quickly dashed to the gates.

Finallyshe cme into the distance and saw the tower she quickly headed for it and walked to the tower door,she stopped slowly and put the key in the lock.

It turned and the door openned as Sakura took a step in and saw the shawdow that hid in the corner of the stone walls.

"Rose is that you. . .''she slowly walked.

"Sakura. . .you came. . .,''she stood up slowly,". ..for me. .''rose came out of the shadow and she was even beautifuler than what I had imagined.

"Yes,now you can come to the party,Sasuke, and Kakashi will be there and other people too."I walked up to her and took both her hands.

"When you come to the party you can meet Sasuke himself."She smiled at me and I smiled at her to,"Finally you can stay with me and him."

She looked at me,"I. . .don't have anything to wear. . ."I looked at what she was wearing and it looked like rags so I know what she ment,"its ok you can wear one of mine."

Rose smiled,"wait here amd I'll be right back. ..please wait here."She smiled and nodded.

''I've got to wait for Sasuke at the house. . .so wait here ok. . ."I went forward and started to hurry back to see Sasuke.

I went forward to Sasukes door and knockd on the door but no one answered.

'He must have gone to the cliff or something.'I ran to my closet and got out a beautiful pink dress that might fit Rose.

I ran back to the tower to see her waiting there just as I asked her to do.

"Here is the dress sorry for the wait. . .''I handed her the dress and told her to meet me at the house when it was close to night.

I wanted to see Sasuke and try to get him to come somewhere I can talk to.

I followed my instinct and went to the only place that he might go, the lake.

As I ran to the side I had seen him sitting down looking at the sun as it set,I slowly walked behind him and sat down beside him.

"Hi. .."then finally I see him look at me,but he seemed sad.

"Sakura shouldn't you get ready for the party?"Ilooked at him confused,". ..well you see I wanted to wait for the birthday boy first. ."and he smirked at me,wait when did Sasuke ever smirk,actually it was a really sad smirk I guess it looked like it.

I put my arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear,slowly closing my eyes and finshing with standing up.

''Sakura. . .",sasuke looks at me and I smile,''come on lets go.''

I walk forward and notice that Sasuke had held my hand,I look up at him"Sasuke. . .''He pulls me closer to him while still walking.

I don't think that he did that just to do it,I think that he did it because he wanted to do it,I really like it and him.

When we get to the place onthecliff where the flowers are, and fire flys are,Sasuke stops.

''Sasuke whats wrong?"I asked him,"Nothing I just don't like cliffs."

I pull him closer to my side and take his other hand into my open one and smile,"don't worry I'll protect you. . ."Then I was ready for what I was going to do.

I put my left hand onto his cheech softly and he puts his right over it and I bring his face closer,I close my eyes half way and look at him and he does the same and then I smile soflty and I fell my lips touch his slowly.He pulls me closer and I bite his lip which makes him hold my cheek and I feel my blood run down into his mouth beacuse he replied to my bite.

I finally pull back still standing up,"...Sasuke do you not regret filling this way. . ."he looks at me.

"No. . .I will never regret anything that I do to you. ."he kissed me then pulled back.

I felt Sasuke let go of me and saw that he was holding his chest,Iyelled at sasuke and asked what was wrong and he. .he wouldn't answer me.

"Sasuke. ..whats happening to you. .please Sasuke tell me whats wrong. .."as I cry i'm now on the ground holding Sasuke in my arms and his hand was squezing mine.

Then after a minute he fainted in my arms and I looked at him.

"Sasuke wake up. . .Sasuke,please don't. .please"I tried to pickhim up but he was to heavy so I set him down.

"Sasuke I'll be rigth back to help you just wait for me okay. . ."I stood up still crying and left in hurry.

I fell but I kept going to see if Kakashi would help,until I saw that there was a fire and ran even faster.

The Haruno Manchin came into view but there was a scream and it was a man who killed by the one person I would never think of.

"...Rose. ..no"stood there was Rose who once beautiful eyes were now a dark blue and she was was. . .sucking the mans shekilled blood.

I was so scared now but all I could so was scream and call for him.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" and I fell to the ground on my knees and cried.

I had fallen unconious and when I woke up Sasuke had carried me up somewhere.

"Sasuke your okay,i'm sorry that I left you there but I wanted to find help and now she,she. .rose killed everyone. . .Sasuke"I cried into his shoulder and I felt so sleepy eventhough I had already been unconious before what am I?

"Sasuke. . .what happened to you. .?"I saw his face and he had no emotion at all,"Im your chevalier Sakura. ."I look at him confused.

"My chevalier. . .I've heard that before how do you know that?",Sasuke looks at me with the same dark eyes.

"I just know that you gave me your blood when I bit your lip,do you remeber?"And I remember that kiss we shared and I nodded.

"Sakura, Kakashi told me that about how he found you when you were fisrt born and that to whoeve you give your blood to,would be with you for all eternity. ."

I remember that day when he showed the book so that I would understand what I was and that I wasn't human,. . .I was something that I don't want to become.

I felt my eyes shut and my breathing become shallower as my eyes were drifting lower and lower,"Sakura . . ."I hear Sasuke say silently.

"Sasuke I'm going to fall asleep take me to the cave that we went to that day...my eyes are closing Sasuke wait for me until we I wake up . . and remember tha. . "I couldn't speak anymore but I know that he could see what I told him that day at the lake,it was my promise. . .to him . . .Sasuke. .

"Sakura. . .you and I will be together for an eternity but wait for me. . .and sleep"and sasuke kissed her soflty and now she will awake to see an eternity when she wakes up again Sasuke will be there. . .

* * *

**I liked this chapter but it wasn't the end its just the beginning so make sure to review. . .wait to see . .**


	5. Rose Petals

Chapter 5

Rose Petals

This chapter will be about Rose who is originally Diva from Blood+ but now her chevaliers play in the story.

* * *

-

-

-

_"Sakura. . . you and I will be together but wait for me. . .and sleep"Sasuke kissed her softly and now she will awake to see an eternity but for she will wait and he will be there._

_-_

_-_

_-_

A girl with rose cherry hair yawned out of boredom and she rolled on the sofa,the mansion was so big and she enjoyed killing the owner from the beginning and she waited to remember their frightened face as she laughed and killed them.Blood rolled down on the cold tiles as she placed her figure in it and licked it.

She playfully walked on and strolled to the bedrooms and looked at the dolls that were a in a room,she glided her fingers over the dolls face and then she placed it on her lap.

She laughed before she heard she stood and looked at the clothes that were on the far side of the room.

She smiled,"Amshel come out will you."she turned to the side smiling.

He walked in and bowed before speaking,"Rose you look very ravishing today."he walked over to her and took her hand and kissed it softly.

She smiled,"..oh Father your so nice to bad Sakura isn't here. . .hm do you know that her chevalier is Sasuke.."she waited as he stood up.

"When I last saw him was before the party,it was actually his by the way."she smiled with delight.

"I would like to meet him and make him my groom. .. "she smiled as she touched her lips.

Crimson blood rolled down her finger as she licked it and closed her eyes and smiled.

"He will love my blood won't he Amshel and besides we will eventually meet."she looked out the window and saw a boy with long brown hair and he looked at her to the window.

He could see her though the window and she waved;her eyes were mischievous and she walked away from the window.

The boy ran into the house and up to the room and looked to see that she was facing the window and she looked out far.

He forwarded two steps and asked,"Who are you?"she laughed alittile and she turned to face him when he blinked she was in back of him as he felt her breath in the back of his ear.

"My name is Rose and my you look delicious. .and you smell good to.. ."she whispered and put her face to the crock of his neck.

He tried to move but she wouldn't let him,". ..your so tasty I could almost taste you and your blood must be wonderful.. aa so beautiful.. I want you"he coudn't move and all he felt was something over his neck.

She placed her fangs over the surface and when she bit down he screamed as she moaned in sick delight,she closed her eyes as she let him fall,she smiled as he was placed into her arms.

She ran her fingers over his face,".. .I always get what I want and so you will serve me my child. ."she whispered into his ears.

She smiled childishly as she set him down on the bed and closed the door.

She laughed and waited for her blood to affect his system,his screaming was heard as she walked down the hallway.

"You are mine and soon Sasuke will be to. "she laughed as she walked along,still smiling.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I'm trying to update faster.And her chevalier was Itachi cause that was the mansion he lived at.Get it.**


	6. Sorry AN

Sorry but my school work is draging me down abit and I need to finish it, but don't worry I have a chapter coming out soon!

Love,

sweet cherry sakura

(I might change the name)


	7. Crimosn Moon

Chapter 6

Hey this chapter is when Sasuke finally meets Rose and she might go into her sleep, or something.

* * *

Clouds of dark blue crossed the night sky as the moon shinned and glimmered on the lake below the sky.Flier flies flew around as soft music played in the air,blue eyes seen through the darkness and as an elegant smile played across the singers face. 

Through the light from the moon, she walked and waited for whoever was following her to show themself.

The wind flew around her as she smiled while closing her eyes.She walked on,hands by side.

She sang her melody and she whispered the words as she whispered it louder and louder and said it louder.

" . . .I know your there.. (slight laugh) come out and play with me. .i'm so lonely.."the bushes rustled behind her". ..Sasuke.."she turned around.

The tall dark figure draped over her shadow as she was ten feet away from him and she watched as he moved into the moonlight and waited to see her face.

She smiled as she looked like at him with such childish seduction,". ..will you play with me. ..please. .ever since you started following me you haven't let me play with you and i'm so tired of being lonely. .."Sasuke looked at her with no emotion at all.

"What do want with sakura and me.."he looked to see what she would say"...I don't want her, but I want ... "she was right behind him.

He could feel her breath on the crook of his neck that made his hairs stand up.

She whispered,"...you.."then he struggled out if her grip as she stood now in front of him.

She laughed as she stood straight and then she made opened her bright blue eyes that sparkled.

"..Sasuke tell me how would you feel if my dear sister Sakura was dead.."he backed away alittile.

"Whats your point.."he said in his regular voice.

The trees blew by as the leaves slowly moved with it.

"...well if you were with me you wouldn't need her,take my offer ...of being my groom..."she said as she was in front of him in a blink of an eye.

He stared at her as he tried to say something,"..no..."she looked at him and her face showed a sad frown.

She whispered something in his ear,"..Thats to bad Sasuke..I wanted to have for myself ..not _her_.."she whispered as she smirked .

Sasuke stood there looking at her as she smirked at him until she said something that pissed him off,_"Sasuke don't you remember our promise?"_her voice changed.

It was Sakuras voice that was coming from her,she completely looked like her in a way,he couldn't stand it anymore.

With a srtiking blow to her stomach,he breathed heavily from his lungs.His bags hid his eyes as he stood there with blood dripping down his arm.He felt her arms slowly grip his arm as he heard her silent laugh,"...oh Sasuke your so foolish..you can't kill me..."the grip on his arm was tighter as he felt her slowly pull his arm out.

There was a bloody hole in the middle of her stomach and in an instant it healed.Sasuke slowly jumped backward a distant from her.

Her eyes changed as it turned from her normal aqua (not emerald)eyes to her sapphire eyes then she walked the other way.

Sasuke stared at her back as she walked on,he stopped her by saying,"Wait why did you really come here?!"

She turned stood in the same position as a few seconds passed,"I wanted to see if you my dear Sasuke, are the perfect groom.."she walked on smiling"..but it seems that we'll have to wait."She stopped and turned around.

"Sauske you and I will meet again and when we do,you will be my groom either way.Not Sakura's!"she said as she disapeared.

The wind blew as his face seemed to be in thought and out into space,"..Sakura..how long will I wait.."he walked on as he looked at the moon.

It seemed to be the only thing reminding him of her.

* * *

**A.N.:Sorry, but I haven't been really writing.Next chapter Sakura wakes up ,but she will be in highschool,way forward.Timeskip.**


	8. High School

**Chapter 8-High School **

* * *

Ring. . . .

Ring. . . .

"UH. . .Haley what time is it?!" she rolled over as the alarm went off again and she hit it.

Haley was Sakura's friend that she stayed with for the past couple of years.

Sakura heard her yell something but she couldn't hear from her pillow on her head.

She slowly looked at the clock,"...7:30!Man, not again.."she quickly put on her uniform and headed to the kitchen.

Haley handed Sakura a peice of toast and quickly opened the front door.

"Naruto hurry up!"Haley yelled for him to hurry up,Sakura quickly headed out the door.

The car quickly started as Sakura heard him hurry out the door,school would be so weird now that she was a Junior in high school.

Sakura's hair was long but she might get ti cut sometime since she was going to tryout for the sports at school.

Sha had the strange feeling in her head that told her something would happen.

The car door slammed shut,she looked over to see Naurto with a big foxy grin while trying to buckle up his seat belt.

Sakura quietly kept her laughing inside so that she wouldn't make a scene,it might embarse him.

By the time he got his seat belt on they were already at the school parking lot.

As Sakura was trying to grab her things they feel on the ground as she opened the door,all her books and supplies falling out of her bag.

She quickly kneeled down to pick it up when she put her hand on the book,another put it on hers by accident.

She quickly looked up to see who the person was,she watched as he smiled kindly.

He stood up and offered his hand for her to take,she stood up and grabbed the last of her books as she whispered a 'thank you' and quikly walked off to her classroom.

Sakura had no idea who that was but ever since her foster father died she hasn't been a real social person,especially to strangers.

The bell rang and she walked off to her seat as she entered,the teacher would be late so she took out her sketchbook and flipped through the pages.

On the page was a blue rose that she lightly colored,she looked at it and thought of what it reminded her of.

She couldn't think of anything ,but she really couldn't explain it either,it was so beautiful,and she wished to see one.

Voices were heard behind her as she quietly ignored them,she heard babbling and some giggling.

Then she heard her name and automatically turned around to see who it was,two girls sat there staring at her as she looked at them.

"What are you looking at?'the girl said.Sakura only ignored this and turned back around.

Sakura could still hear them,but she ignored it only to feel even lonelier than before.

A few minutes later she didn't notice but someone had sat down next to her.

She was in her own space only inturupted by the thought that someone was staring at her.

She looked to the side of her to find a handsome boy with onyx eyes that matched with his raven hair.

Quickly she turned her head back to the side and blushed slightly,looking down at her drawing.

* * *

Thats short,I know i'm sorry! 


End file.
